Code Ouran: Twilights Basket
by atsuko sohma
Summary: edward accidentally bites a girl in 1920 while she was taking a trip to Europe, but something odd occurred. now in the year 2009 she lives as a boy and is infinite of the black rebellion, while attending the host club
1. infatuation

Code Ouran: Twilights Basket

By: atsuko sohma

Summary: Edward accidentally bites a girl in 1920 while she was taking a trip to Europe, her name: atsuko sohma, but something odd occurred.

Her blood had always smelled different, and when the transformation finished, she still had a heartbeat. Fast like a humming bird's wings. Her eyes instead of bright red were a bright violet. She never appeared to have a thirst for human blood, and she had a secret. She was the rabbit of the zodiac curse of her family, but when she was bitten, it was as good as dying; the curse was passed onto another person.

Atsuko ran away from Carlisle and Edward after a few months with them, back to Japan she went living a secret life as nyoko yoshihiro, for 89 years, always moving around from place to place as the Cullen's did. She still kept very good contact with Carlisle and Edward.

The year is 2009, atsuko changed her name to Atsuko Cullen and is now attending Ashford academy along with: Lelouch Lamperouge, Tamaki Suo, Takashi Morinozuka, Mitskuni Haninozuka, Hikaru, and Kaoru Hittachiin, Kyoya Ootari, Haruhi Fujioka, Yuki, Kyo, Hatsuharu, and Momiji Sohma in the Ashford Academy Host Club. She disguised herself as a boy and has been living in a private dorm in the male wing of the academy, and wears a hat to hide her shoulder length hair. She is dialing Edward's number. This is where our story begins…

-Infatuation-

"Hello?" came a velvet voice of none other that her 'brother' Edward Cullen's voice

"Edward?"

"Atsuko! Nice to hear from you after so long" he said jokingly. Atsuko's quiet voice said to him

"I have… a problem. And since you're more than a thousand miles away I'm sure you can't read my mind" the older boy chuckled

"You're right, suko-chan, so what's the problem?"

"I have a… a slight infatuation with one of the host members" there was silence from the other line

"Edward?"

"You don't thirst for human blood now do you?" he said trying to hide a laugh

"This isn't funny!" She said trying to keep her voice down in the crowded hallway.

"Of course not. I'll call you later after I talk to Carlisle, is that alright?"

"Fine" she said snapping her phone shut as she came up to the room labeled 'music room 3' she opened the door slowly recovering her 'male' guise. A flurry of rose petals flew out and the 11 hottest guys at school, and one Haruhi Fujioka pretending to be a guy, said

"Welcome" to her. The 'king' Tamaki sitting in a chair said

"Suko-chan! Welcome back to daddy!!!" he said standing up and holding his arms out to her

"Hi, tama-sempai" she said with a small wave. They all thought she was a guy. They all thought she was human. WRONG. Girl. Half vampire. Cursed. She had the sohma curse since 1905 when she was born. And now 4 other members of her family are here in front of her. Of the 11 buys she only had eyes for one. A certain blonde boy that always seemed happy. He was the one who shared her curse. The one she passed it down to. Momiji sohma.

-With Cullen's-

"Carlisle" Edward called from behind the door. Bella had gone hunting with Renesmee and Jacob a while ago, Esme, Alice, and jasper (grudgingly) went shopping, and Rosalie and emmitt were tuning the car.

"Yes Edward?"

"Atsuko called and she says she has an infatuation with one of the boys she has school with" Carlisle stepped out of his office

"hmm, maybe we need to check on her?" -_-'

"are you using this as an excuse to go to Japan?"

"atsuko called me earlier, and asked if we could go?" Edward sighed and agreed.

-back at Ashford-

the guests had already started coming in so Kyoya went and looked over the host member's records

-Atsuko Cullen-

-Age: 15-

-d.o.b.: 7-25-1994-

-GPA: 4.0-

That was all it said to her file. Nothing more about family except that she was adopted by Carlisle Cullen, and they have a vast fortune. Kyoya was always puzzled over this. Even more because he had gone to him and asked him not to tell anyone about it. He looked over to his (they don't know atsuko's a girl) table. He was laughing and eating cake with 5 other girls.

-3 days later-

Atsuko was impatient. Carlisle said he would be here at 8 in the morning of this Saturday, but now it was 8:05!!! She stood there at the terrace of her private room still wearing one of her hats and male clothing. She heard footsteps coming down the hall and a knock at her door

"come in" she said nonchalantly

the door opened revealing 2 incredibly gorgeous men

"Edward! Carlisle! Good to see you again!" she said giving them each a tight embrace. She noticed an odd scent and looked up at 8 new people… with luggage.

**-ok this has so far involved all the anime I promised… if anyone else is looking for a twilight/fruits basket/ or code geass/ or Ouran high school host club or any combination of the 4 can you tell them about this? Please? Flames will be used to roast marshmallows, and reviews would be strongly appreciated! ^_^'**


	2. greeting

Code Ouran: Twilights Basket

By: atsuko sohma

Summary: Edward accidentally bites a girl in 1920 while she was taking a trip to Europe, her name: atsuko sohma, but something odd occurred.

_**Disclaimer! I do not own twilight, fruits basket, code geass, or Ouran high school host club. I do own atsuko sohma/Cullen I don't even own infinite! She belongs to my friend envy**_

-Greeting-

She saw 8 people… with luggage

"Oh atsuko, I might have forgotten to tell you about the new additions to our family…" Carlisle said sheepishly

"Oh" was her simple reply. Her voice was always quiet. Or at least it usually was. Until she got mad and started screaming then you could hear the femininity (only because it's so high) in her voice- er, screech?

"This is my wife and partner, Esme" he said gesturing towards a woman with a heart shaped face and caramel waves of hair. She smiled lovingly at her. Atsuko felt slightly nervous. She had never been around the mother type, not even as a child due to her curse. The Carlisle waved at a blonde with an amazing figure and gorgeous blonde wavy hair. Atsuko hardly ever saw her own figure but either way she knew she was nothing like this girl

"This is Rosalie" then to a big burly boy with dark curly hair. Her thoughts on him: 'I can totally take this dude in a fight'

"And emmitt" she waved at all three of them. Then Edward held out his hand to a girl with dark hair and still changing eyes. She looks really pretty

"This is Bella, my mate and wife" atsuko smiled at her. She smiled back and waved. Then he put his hand to rest on the shoulder of a girl with bronze curls and a sweet face

"This is my daughter, Renesmee" O_O

"Whaaaaa?!" atsuko said in disbelief

"It was somehow possible while Bella was mortal for her to bare my child, so… yeah" he said with a proud smile. O_o

"Uh-huh…" then he pointed at a dark skinned, rank smelling (or at least to a vampire sense of smell) boy

"And this is Jacob black… my daughters partner" he smiled brightly at the small girl. Atsuko pinched her nose

"What is that smell?" she tried to say politely

"Jacobs a werewolf" Bella said. O_O o_e e_e _ the small girl took an uneasy step back. A pixie like girl stepped up to her and embraced her and said

"Hi I'm Alice, I can tell we're gonna be great friends" then she pulled a tall blonde boy forward

"And this is jasper"

"Hello it's a pleasure to meet you" he said stiffly e_e  atsuko's face

"Hello jasper" just then her phone went off with the song Cassie by flyleaf she began getting irritated o_e she dug in her pocket for the damned phone

"What do you want Tamaki-sempai?" she said stiffly and quietly. His voiced boomed loudly enough for anyone to here

"My precious son! We need to have an emergency meeting at once!!!" _CRSH! _Went her phone. She always became annoyed when he called for an emergency meeting so she usually crushed her phone when he said those stupid words!

"I see you still haven't gotten over your anger issues suko-chan"

"Never have. Never will" she said adjusting the hat in her hair and the uniform tie (I used the male winter uniform from fruits basket. I like it better that the Ashford male one -_-)

"Well you can leave your stuff in my room for now or go explore the school but as you all probably heard, duty calls" she said with a pout. She stormed off to fine music room #3 she opened the door, flower petals, and 'welcome' greeted her, followed by a paranoid king saying

"Suko-chan! This is horrible!!! Nekozawa-sempai put a curse on the host club!" She peered over her shoulder to see the sohma's exchange uneasy looks on their faces

"Sempai, there is no such thing as curses" lies.

"but-"  
"and there are no monsters under your bed!"

"Yes and wouldn't you know suko-chan" she turned to see Edward followed by the rest of the Cullen's O_o waaaaah??? He showed off a crooked smile at her, a smile SHE had done first

"Eddy!" she said quietly, with (fake) joy apparent in her voice

"Host club, this is my brother Edward Cullen" she (they think she's a he) said while smiling.

"And the people behind him are, the rest of my family" the next part he/she said even quieter than usual

"Who I didn't know I had" then he/she (I don't know what to put TwT)

"Well nice to meet you Cullen's!" Tamaki extended his hand to Carlisle

"I am Suo Tamaki, king of the host club and father of atsuko Cullen"

"Really" said Carlisle a playful smile on his face

"And here I thought that _I _was the child's father?" Tamaki froze

"Oh Mr. Cullen-san! Nice to meet you, I was mistaking you as one of her older siblings!" he said with a nervous laugh.

"It's Dr. Cullen, sempai" atsuko said from behind him,

"Oh. Well its still an honor to meet you doctor!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Suo-kun"

"Well, that's my father dr. Carlisle Cullen and this" she said pointing to Edward

"The weirdo who is my brother Edward Cullen" she said with an extremely bright smile.

"You're not nice suko-chan"

"Sure. Coming from a guy who stole my lunch on a daily basis"

"Well anyways that's Bella, Alice, Rosalie, jasper, emmitt, and my new mother Esme"

"Very nice to meet you all, you all seem so lovely" Tamaki said with a great big smile

"well this is Suo, over there are the rest of the host club, Lelouch Lamperouge, who is also vice president of the student council… Speaking of didn't Milly arrange another meeting of in a few minutes?" she directed the question to the raven haired boy

"Oh crap I forgot! Thanks atsuko!" he said running out the door in a hurry

"Anyway, that's Mitskuni Haninozuka and his cousin Takashi Morinozuka" she said pointing to one of the small blonde boys and the tall stoic boy next to him

"Those are the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru Hittachiin, beware they are devious and slightly annoying"

"Hey!" they said simultaneously.

"I'm just joking!" ^_^'

"Over there is Haruhi Fujioka and Kyoya Ootari, and next to them are yuki, Kyo, Hatsuharu, or just Haru, and Momiji sohma. Yuki is president of another branch of the student council, by the way Milly wanted to talk to you at the meeting that started…*looks at watch* 5 minutes ago" Yuki's face went from pleasant to shock

"You couldn't have told me when Lelouch went!?" he said also running out of the room

"I forgot" she said shrugging

"Oh and the sohma's are all cousins" 'and the guy that I like just happens to be one of them' she added in her head 'shit! Edward you can hear me cant you? TwT' he responded with a slight nod. 'Damn' Kyoya went up next to Tamaki and introduced himself

"Hello, Cullen family, it has been a pleasure working with your son"

**-Edward-**

"Hello, Cullen family, it has been a pleasure working with your son" 'and I would indeed love to learn more about you' I heard his thoughts clearly. I guess he hasn't learned very much, he hasn't even figured out that atsuko's a girl.

"Well it's been very nice to meet you too" Alice's thoughts interrupted me.

_**A knightmare frame crashes into the side of a building, the auto eject activates and infinite, female counterpart of zero the famous terrorist falls out, her mask is knocked off. Her face, a pale white flushed from heat is curtained by shoulder length black hair, an unnatural violet at the ends, she opens her eyes. They are a vibrant violet. One has a strange red bird sigil. The sunlight finally reaches her and her skin begins to give of a slight sparkle**_

"_**Shit! Where the hell is my mask!" the eye with the red sign begins to glow and the mask appears before her. **_

Atsuko… is infinite? A terrorist against our Britannia? What the hell?!__After she was done with the host club my family spread out over the school to go exploring. I hadn't told suko-chan that we were going to be attending this school. Now I had to find her and ask her if it was true. I searched the minds of all the students and tried to find her scent but she was nowhere to be found anymore. It's like she vanished…

I saw Momiji sohma coming down the hall, he had the girl's uniform top (yellow blazer, green tie) but instead of the skirt he had black shorts, and a matching hat

"Hello Cullen-sama!" he said cheerfully

"Hello, sohma-san" I said calmly, his blood had the distinctive bitter edge to it like the rest of the cursed sohma's. Like atsuko's was when she was human.

"Oh, please don't call me sohma, I feel like there's way too many of us with that name" he said with a smile.

"Alright, Momiji-kun… hey have you seen atsuko?"

"Suko-chan? No I haven't seen him since the meeting was over"

"Oh... alright then, I'll see you around"

**-Atsuko-**

I activated my geass to get away from Edward and to the hidden base of the black knights. I was the female counterpart of zero, I am infinite. My costume is like his but with a skirt and high boots.

"Kallen!" I called out to the red haired girl after I changed into the clothing

"yes, infinite"

"has zero arrived yet?"

"yes, he's at head quarters with c.c."

"alright then" I walked in the room to see the familiar green haired witch munching on some pizza

"suko-chan" she addressed me

"c.c." I said back to her.

"he's going crazy you know"

"I've always known. I was there with you since the very beginning. Since my dear friend gave you geass…" she smirked at me. An odd person, she had lost her capability for much emotion, while I still break my phone at the words 'emergency meeting'

"suko-chan Lelouch has requested to see you at this moment" she said in monotone

"alright. Make sure to save me some pizza"

"You know I wont so why bother asking"

"I don't know. Old habit?" I stated with a laugh. She held her yellow plushy 'cheese-kun' closer to her.

"he's planning to hold Ashford captive"

"he does know my brother is going to kill him then… right?" she shrugged

_**-end of chapter 2! Comments are appreciated and flames will be used to roast marshmallows!!! Kk I got my first review! Yay! And as a reply the Cullen's are 'vegetarians' so they only drink animal blood. The only ones that would have a problem with it at this time would be jasper and Bella, but they can handle it **_^w^_**- **_


	3. idiot

Code Ouran: Twilights Basket

By: atsuko sohma

Summary: Edward accidentally bites a girl in 1920 while she was taking a trip to Europe, her name: atsuko sohma, but something odd occurred.

_**Disclaimer! I do not own twilight, because if I did then atsuko would have been in it fruits basket, because if I did Kagura and Momiji would have ended up together instead of alone **_

_**Code geass, because then Lelouch would have ended up with Kallen instead of c.c.! (Sorry of you didn't know but it's implied at the end) **_

_**Or Ouran high school host club, because if I did then Tamaki would have ended up with Haruhi. Don't know if it does happen**_

_**I **__**do own atsuko sohma/Cullen**_

_**But I don't even own infinite! She belongs to my friend envy. **_

-Idiot-

"He does know my brother's going to kill him… right?" the green haired girl shrugged.

"Well I better go warn the idiot Yo Lulou" she said ruining his ramblings to himself.

"What!?" he growled

"Is it true you're gonna try to take over Ashford?"

"Of course, as a next move in our quest to defeat Britannia"

"What am I?" She said removing her mask

"A girl, infinite"

"An immortal half vampire that can break you to pieces by accidentally touching you…" the raven haired prince sighed

"Yes. And?"

"And I'm only _**HALF**_ vampire. Imagine the rest of my newfound family. 8 extremely powerful full vampires that can kill an army within ten second, a werewolf and another half vampire. And they are all at Ashford at this very moment and I have the impression that they are going to transfer into the school. They won't go out into the sun much because of the sparkly skin…"

"Damn!"

"Exactly Lulou"

"Why did you join my rebellion atsuko?"

"Not really sure. I guess I was bored…?" she said in monotone. She liked to annoy him like that.

"No matter what the reason is I need to stay loyal to me"

"You make it sound as if I'm your dog"

"…" she smacked the back of his head

"Ow!"

"Idiot" she muttered putting her mask back on and walking out to the main gathering room.

Yo **in**_fin_ite!" said the drunken slur of the man known as Tamaki. Not Tamaki from the host club, he may have been annoying but this Tamaki, THIS Tamaki was a complete jackass!

"What is it you want" she said coldly

"You have any _fun _with zero lately? He's been hanging out with you more and more lately" in less than in a blink of an eye she was behind him, instead of across the hall as she had been when he finished the last word. She had her hand choking him and was saying in monotone

"If you ever refer that zero and I are sexual partners again I will rip off your head" then she let go and walked away, Irritated as usual.

**-At Ashford-**

Edward finally got tired of looking around the school for her and decided to call her.

"c'mon, c'mon. Pick up the damn phone atsuko!" he said irritated.

"Hello" came the soft voice of his sister

"Atsuko! Where the hell are you?!"

"I am not able to answer the phone at this moment please leave a message after the beep. _-BEEP-"_

"Damn" the bronze haired boy said snapping his phone shut. He went to go find Alice

"Alice!" he said from behind her door

'Coming!' she thought. She skipped over to the door and said to him

"I don't know where she is" she said closing the door on him again

"Wait!" he said holding the door open

"Can you use your power to see where she is or what will happen to her?" just then his phone rang

"Hello?"

"Eddy!" the quiet voice of his sister rang

"Atsuko! Where are you?"

"… A place. And if it's too far away for you to hear, then good. I need a favor"

"What?"

"I forgot my hat in my room. Can you bring it out to me before I enter campus?" he sighed

"Do you're almost here?"

"… I never said that. Now did I?" he sighed.

"Where are you?"

"I'm helping a friend with a project" from where she was she smirked 'not a lie. I'm helping c.c. help Lelouch with his little 'project of taking over Britannia'

"Where?" he said getting annoyed

"Um… Canada" she said before snapping her phone shut. 'Why did I say Canada? -_-' he walked back down the hall to go to her separate dorm to retrieve her hat. 'Why does she wear a hat in the first place' when he entered she was already there. Her hair down and parted to a side

"I thought you said you were in Canada?" he said accusingly

"I was. A very, very, very long time ago"

"-_- okay. So why did you ask for your hat when you were already here?"

"I wasn't already here! I got her a second before you opened me door! She said with a pout

"You look weird when you do that? He pointed out

"Shut up Ed_weird_ no one asked you"

"You can act so childish at times" he said smiling

"Yes. Yes I can. That's what makes me interesting. Oh!" 'And I gots an idea!' she thought with bright and mischievous eyes

"What?" he asked playing with her. In less time than he could register she had her arms around him *poof* they were knocked back in different directions. When he looked at her again, she looked paler, more defined. He could see (but she could not) that she had a figure very similar to Rosalie's.

"How do I look?" she asked, her voice coming out more velvety.

"More like a girl"

"TnT meanie" he laughed at her

"Okay time to put my plan into action!" she declared storming out of the room. Edward was to preoccupied laughing at her to notice she had gone to Bella's dorm to go ask her to let her borrow one of the uniforms

"Uhh, but why?" Bella said standing at her doorway

"Cause"

"Why"

"Cause"

"Why?"

**-15 minutes later-**

"Cause"

"Why?"

"… Because I don't have one and I wanted to know what I looked like in one…?" 'Why didn't I just say that in the first place?'

"Oh… alright" Bella said retreating to retrieve one for her husband's sister. She handed her the uniform with cautious eyes and then she was gone.

**-15 minutes later-**

The host club was serving their clients at this moment. At the same time, about half of them where freaking out about where atsuko was. The door opened with a flurry of rose petals that caught the attention of everyone in the room. A girl with shoulder length raven hair dyed violet at the tips and with slightly lighter eyes wearing the Ashford female uniform walked in. her face was pale, and flawless her figure beautiful amazing even with the uniform on. A few jaws dropped in the room. They belonged to Kaoru Hittachiin, Kyoya Ootari, Momiji sohma, hunny-sempai, and mori-sempai.

"Host club?" came a velveteen voice of the girl

"Yes! My dear girl!" the king said bounding over to her to grasp her hand

"May I ask what your name is?" he said with his princely voice

"Sohma" she merely replied

"Oh! Is it maybe you are a relative of one of the four sohma's we have here?"

"Maybe" she was only saying two syllables to lessen the similarity between her voice as a vampire and as a half vampire

"Well what is your first name?"

"… Nyoko" she said saying one of her fake names

"^_^' do you only say things with two syllables?"

"Sometimes"

"Well who are you here to see today?"

"Miji" she said, her gaze wandering over to the blonde boy gaping at her

"Oh? TwT alright… but he's with a client at the moment"

"No I'm not!" the small boy said jumping up and over to her. Kyoya, Kaoru, hunny-sempai, and mori-sempai were all feeling a twinge of jealousy that she had chosen him over them

Momiji lead her over to a separate table where the 4 others that liked her were spying on them.

"So why did you come to see me today?" he inquired.

"I was… interested"

"But why me? I can see about 4 others that want to meet you" he said peering at the other boys.

"You're cute" was all she said before taking a sip of tea. It tasted awful to her vampire senses. Then she smelled the awful musk of the werewolf Jacob. She stopped breathing

"Are you okay, nyoko? You don't look like you're breathing"

"…" she took a breath of the air trying to ignore the smell and said

"I'm fine"

"Are you sure?" she smiled revealing a row of gleaming white teeth

"Of course" 'it's just that disgusting _smell'_ they talked for a while, both of them feeling the stares of the other boys. Then Kyoya finally decided to put an end to it and called the client time closed. The girl sighed and left the room. Momiji was staring at the door wondering when she would come back until…

*bang* Kaoru slammed his hands onto the table

"Tell me everything about her right now squirt" he demanded. Momiji got scared and flinched away

"You shouldn't be so mean to him" cam another velvet voice. They all turned because it sounded like the girl nyoko. But it was just Atsuko

"What did he ever do to you?" he (I'm just gonna put he in scenes with the host club) said leering at the red-head

"Yeah get a grip on yourself. It was just some girl" Haru said standing behind his best friend.

"What girl?" Atsuko asked

"This one girl. She looked absolutely amazing!" Kaoru said looking off into the distance picturing her

"Who?" he said turning his attention to Kyoya

"Sohma Nyoko but I don't see her in the data base" 'good so they don't recognize me' Atsuko thought. The hat always seemed to shadow part of her face so they never really saw it all.

"Very interesting. I wish I had been here to see her" Atsuko said quietly at usual "Atsuko" he heard Edward say from the door

"Hello Edweird" he said calmly

"Do you mind if I have a word with you?"

"Yes I do mind. I don't have much time for your lectures eddy" 'plus my plan was to see if they recognized me as a girl and they don't so I might just become… two people' he narrowed his eyes at her 'don't worry Edweird' she said turning away

"I'm sorry I missed today's activity sempai, but I had business to take care of"

"It's okay Atsuko, you didn't really miss much. Except that girl"

"It's okay" his eyes wandered to the small blondes both looking at random directions day dreaming. After everything was done and said she went to find Edward

"Eddy"

"Suko-chan" he said

"So what does the host club think of me?"

"You seemed to have captured the attention of more than just Momiji. Kyoya, Hunny, and Kaoru all seem to be interested in you too"

"Hmm. This certainly will be an interesting time. Don't you think?" she said smiling

**-**_**BLAH, BLAH, BLAH THIS WAS CHAPTER THREE!!!! LOL Edweird. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, REVIEW, MESSAGE, FLAME. (EVEN THOUGH THEY WILL BE USED TO ROAST MARSHMALLOWS) **_


	4. interesting

Code Ouran: Twilights Basket

By: Atsuko Sohma

Disclaimer!!!! I don't own anything.

**AN: I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER!!!! T^T I had this chapter done, and right when I was about to upload it to the document manager, my mom called me out to do something. When I came back to my room my brother had just finished deleting this chapter, that took me four weeks to make, then I made it **_**again **_**and when I was going to save it my computer shut down. It broke. Completely. I'm going to have to get a new one. And I was working on ideas for two other stories at the time! So I've been typing this whenever I get to go to my friend's house on her computer and at school during one of my classes, and it's taken quite literally FOREVER to do this. I'm sorry I haven't updated in… months… please find it in your heart to forgive me ;A; well thank you for the awesome review people! Thank you ****^w^ you guys made me smile. Now… beware… this chapter will suck… a lot… T^T I'm sorry… it will get better later on… maybe…**

-Interesting-

Atsuko walked into the host club room. A bunch of the guys had googlie eyes and were staring into space.

"Err… tama-Chan? What are they guys looking at?" he laughed and said

"I think it was that girl from the other day, err what's her name?" Kyoya interjected saying

"Her name is Nyoko Sohma, but there are no records on her in this school"

"O…k" Atsuko said uneasily, she took a step back. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Momiji smiling to himself. She walked over to him and draped her arm over his shoulder, like she always did

"So you like that girl too?" he smiled and nodded

"She seems shy, but she's so sweet, and she likes some of the things I like, and she's soooo preeeeeetyyyyy" she had to laugh at that logic. He laughed with her too

"So where were you yesterday Suko-Chan?"

"I was doing an experiment for my own personal gain"

"Ooh what was it about" 'ack! I didn't think he would ask that!'

"Umm… that's classified information bunny boy" he laughed and wrapped his arms around Atsuko. She smiled a bit.

"Hey, maybe I'll be here next time she comes 'Kay?" Atsuko said. Momiji giggled and then Atsuko turned to face Haru

"Haru, so since you're not so goo-goo over this girl, what happened yesterday?"

"She came. Everyone noticed. She chose to sit with Momiji. A bunch of guys are jealous"

"Okie dokie…?... hey where's Haru-chan?" (haru-chan= Haruhi Haru-kun=Hatsuharu)

"Over here" Haruhi said sneaking up Atsuko

"_ stop that" Atsuko ordered. Haruhi smiled and laughed a bit.

"So how is your family adjusting to being in Japan?"

"Everyone except Bella is fitting in perfectly. Mostly it's because she's still shifty on the language, but she's getting better at it :)" Haruhi smiled.

_Over the next few weeks Atsuko kept switching in between being Atsuko Cullen, and Nyoko Sohma, whom Kyoya was getting suspicious of._

**-Host club-**

Nyoko took her usual seat with Momiji as he grinned up at her, a big stupid little kid grin… but it was REALLY cute…

"Ne, Nyoko-san how come you don't talk a lot?"

"Because" she said stating one of her short usual answers

"Because why"

"…… because"

"Because why?"

Five minutes later…

"…… because"

"Because why?"

"Where's Atsuko?" the question made the fine hairs on the back of Atsuko's neck stand on end

"He said that he had a date with some girl" Edward covered for her. Several girls groaned, and out of the corner of her eye Atsuko noticed that Momiji's face fell.

"He seems to be only coming in for half of the audiences…" at this Edward came over to Nyoko and said

"Y'know I've always wanted to see what you reaction to this would be…" o.o was her expression. Quickly (but not too quickly) he poked her side. She squealed and jumped out of her chair.

"Edward you-!" she screamed before she tripped over a chair and landed on Momiji…

**-Momiji-**

Nyoko tripped and landed on me. I was frightened of course, the room was full of people and I awaited the 'pop' of the transformation but it never came… me and my other cousins were astounded. _I didn't transform… _

After I helped her up she apologized and said she had to go. I tried to go after her, but when I caught up to her she turned around and embraced me. She giggled and said

"Sorry, Miji-kun I just needed to get away from everything for a second. I know your confused right now and I'll promise ill explain everything later, but now 'Kay?" she ruffled my hair

"… You sound like Atsuko" she laughed.

"If only you knew bunny-boy" … bunny-boy… that's what Atsuko calls me… I miss him a lot, he hasn't been showing up a lot lately, and when he does he doesn't talk a lot anymore. And he talks even less when I'm near him… "Did I do something to upset him?" Nyoko gaped at me

"I doubt it Miji. I don't think Atsuko could ever get mad at you"

"You've met him?!"

"… Yes…?"

"Suko-Chan didn't tell me that!"

"… That's because it's a secret"

"But Suko-Chan told me he'd never keep secrets from me…"

"Everyone has secrets… you have some too right?" I mumbled to myself

"Yeah…" one of my biggest secrets was that I loved Atsuko. Not like I liked Nyoko… the feeling was stronger with Atsuko… I loved him… a lot… but it isn't right for boys to like boys! So when Nyoko came along and they both acted so similar, I guess I took a liking to her… and she's so pretty too… I've never ever really seen all of Atsuko's face… its always hidden by the costumes, and hats and shade and other random things…

**-6 months later- no point of view-**

Momiji had had his growth spurt. He was as tall as Haru, and most of the girls that attended the host club wanted to have an audience with him. But he spent most of his time with Atsuko and Nyoko.

He was walking to Atsuko's dorm to ask him if he wanted to get something to eat. He opened the door and steam came out as if Atsuko had just come out of the shower. But he didn't see Atsuko in a towel in the center of the room… he saw Nyoko…

She gasped and his jaw dropped. He ran.

He loved Atsuko and Nyoko both so much… and Nyoko ends up half naked in Atsuko's room. He ran into his own room and he plopped down on the bed tears streaking his face. He stayed like that for a while. Then he heard the door slide open and someone sat on his bed next to him and rubbed his back affectionately. A voice said

"Miji I'm sorry. You weren't meant to see that. Atsuko's voice was louder than usual. It sounded more… feminine…

"Go. Away" he mumbled into his pillow

"I hate you"

"Let me explain"

"No"

"Miji"

"No"

"Momiji"

"No!"

"Momiji Sohma you will listen to what I have to say this instant or I swear I will kick your ass to the other side of the school!" he froze. He wasn't kidding. He had already done that to the twins more than enough times…

"Fine"

"Look at me" the blonde rabbit grudgingly turned around to face atsuko. It was Nyoko…

"Nyoko?"

"Yes and no"

"Huh?" Atsuko sighed and said

"My name is Atsuko Sohma. I was adopted by the Cullen's… when I was fifteen… so that made me Atsuko Cullen, but I wanted to see what life was like as a boy so I enrolled as one in this school. Then after being in the host club for so long, I wanted to see how it would be like to be a girl again… so I became Nyoko Sohma…"

"O.o Am I supposed to believe that?"

"I would appreciate it if you did"

"So you're Nyoko and Atsuko?"

"Yes"

"So you're not a guy?"

"Yes"

"Oh thank god! That means I'm not gay :D"

"O_O what?!"

"^////^ ummm… nothing…?"

"Spill it bunny boy" He fumbled with his fingers looking away from the girl he loved, his face turning a bright red

",alot,butIdidn''" he said in one breath

"O.o you… were gay… for me…"

"//// in a way…" she laughed. He looked at her and smiled. He had never heard her laugh. Atsuko and Nyoko were both usually so silent

"why where you usually so silent?" he asked after thinking that"

"my voice is too girly to really be passed off as a boys so I kept it quiet, and when I became Nyoko I still wasn't used to talking so loudly, and I kept my answers short so that no one would notice the similarity" she giggled and placed her hand on his

"So you like me" she stated. He nodded

"Do… you… like… me?"

"If I didn't would I have called my adopted family about the problem, and came up as a girl to see only you?" he smiled broadly at her.

"Maybe~" Atsuko giggled and said

"Ok so you like me… and you were even gay for me at one time"

"Yes"

"And I created a gender bended version of myself because I like you too?"

"Yes?"

"Don't say 'yes?" say 'YESH!!!'"

"Yesh?"

"YESH!!!" she started laughing. A lot. Hysterically. So much that when the twins passed Momiji's room the peeked into his room to find Nyoko (because she's in the girls uniform [it was the first one she saw in her room _]) sprawled out on the bed laughing hysterically

Hikaru just thought it was weird. Kaoru on the other hand…

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER!?!" he said (yelled) as he tried to strangle Momiji

"Knock it off!" Nyoko yelled at him pulling him off the rabbit

"What the hell's your problem! He didn't do anything to me!"  
**-Atsuko p.o.v-**

Get a hold on yourself Atsuko… don't lose it and break his neck… god damn it! Edward cant I just kill this _one _human? As if to answer me he called me and said

"No"

"Sunovabitch!" she growled (literally) in English

"He never lets me do anything fun!" she stomped out of the room leaving three dumbstruck boys staring after her.

"What the hell just happened here?" they all said simultaneously. Then Nyoko popped her head back in the room and said

"By the way Momiji I'm picking you up for dinner at seven" she giggled and then disappeared

"I'll kill you!" Kaoru said lunging after Momiji

"and if you ever so much as lay a hand on Momiji I swear I'll rip your head off and feed it to the dog" she said leering into the room again. … And by dog… she meant Jacob…. But no one knew that but her… and Edweird… and maybe Jacob…

"You're dead to me" Kaoru said sulking out of the room

**-Edward's p.o.v-**

She's insane… that's the only logical explanation… there's something wrong with her brain… something defective in the animal blood around here… it's the only logical explanation of why she just blew her secret to keep some guy

"… only logical reason" I said out loud

"But who exactly said I was logical Eddie?" o.e she has to stop doing that

"… Stop that"

"Why?! All I did was calmly walk down the hall and speak to answer your question! You're a meanie! Bad Eddie!" out of nowhere a rolled up newspaper appeared and smacked me over the head…

"You know that won't hurt me"

"It's not supposed to, it's only supposed to be annoying and funny you weirdo~!"

"Suko-Chan… why say you want us here if you don't?"

"Oh but I do!"

"… Not"

"Do"

"Not"

"Do"

"Not"

**-30 mins later-**

"Do"

"Not"

"Do"

"Not"

"SILENCE! … I kill you _" I patted her head and chuckled

"Fine fine, I'll let you win this time"

"_Let _me win?! I could beat you at anything you weirdo!"

"I missed you too Suko-Chan"

"Fag"

"Shorty"

"Gaylord"

"Hermaphrodite"

"Look who's talking sparkle man"

"You are, sparkle chick"

"Bastard!"

"Weirdo"

"That's my line you jackass!" she screeched and then she kicked my shin. Ow…. Ow… Ow… _**OW!**_

"Stop that"

"Nevah!"

"Weirdo"

"107 year old virgin"

"_ stop calling me that"

"Fine Edweird, I'll stop calling you that as long as you buy me a motorcycle. A black Harley. And chrome. And you will ride in the bitch seat!"

"… Why exactly would I do that?"

"Cause! You're my bitch!" she said poking me in the torso and saying

"SHISHISHISHAW~!!!!!" (Like dale gribble from king of the hill _ curse you envy!)

"Fine"

"You're actually gonna do it?!"

"Sure"

"Will you wear a dress?!"

"Absolutely not"

"Please 8D"

"No"

"Pretty pretty please with sugar and whipped cream and sprinkles and gummy bears and a cherry on top?!"

"Eww… no"

"Pretty pretty please with mountain lion blood on top?!"

"… Tempting… but my answer is still no"

"Meanie" I sighed

"At least you'll still have the bike!"

"Will you yell 'yee-haw' when I do a wheelie?"

"… Fine"

"!"

"… Did someone drop you on your head when you were a baby?"

"Yes. Why do you ask? :3" O_O

"Never mind" I said walking away

**-No p.o.v-**

Atsuko walked back to her dorm to see it was 6:37

":D I gots a date with Miji~" she said to no one in particular

Meanwhile…

Kaoru, Kyoya and Hunny-sempai were plotting a way to get Nyoko to like one of them instead of Momiji.

"So how are we going to go about this Kyoya" Kaoru asked

"I'm not that sure. It feels awkward that we're trying to split them up either way"

"Well we all like her so-"

"Have any of you seen atsuko or Nyoko anywhere around here?" Lelouch asked

The three plotting boys were shocked and started stammering

"n- No!"

"Really now" Lelouch said with a cold glare

"Yes…? Lelouch do you like Nyoko too?" Lelouch laughed

"No, no. I couldn't ever think of her like that. She's a… friend's friend… and she's evil. Pure, short, deceptive, manipulative evil"

"O_O" was all three boys' response

"So I take it none of you have seen her…?" they all shook their heads no

"Interesting…" Lelouch said with a smirk. He walked to atsuko's room to see her looking at herself in the mirror while wearing a short yellow ruffled dress

"O.e I'm going to pretend I never saw this atsuko"

"O/////O GETS OUT!" she slammed the door in his face. Literally. He stood out in the hall rubbing his forehead that was turning red at the moment

"Atsuko let me in"

"No"

"Let me in"

"No"

"Let me in god damnit!"

"Nevah!"

"Let me in goddamn it or so help me I will announce your secret over the intercom right now!" she opened the door a little and glared at him (anime glare with the top of her face black and beady red eyes)

"Lelouch vi Britannia if you do that I swear I will tell the world everything that I know about you. From being an ex-prince of Britannia to the face that you are the infamous zero to the fact that you sing Madonna's material girl in front of your mirror into your hair brush while only wearing your boxers with hearts on them" they glared at each other for a solid minute

"Fine, don't open the door" Lelouch said

"Why did you want to see me anyway?"

"… damn I forgot"

"Idiot"

"You're one to talk! Oh yeah! I just remembered why I came here!"

"What"

"Why the hell did you tell Momiji you're a girl?!"

"… None of your damn freaking business Lulou…" she muttered darkly before closing the door again

Lelouch smiled darkly to himself

"So if you told Momiji, I take it that means that its okay for me to go over the school's P.A. system and announce that atsuko Sohma is actually a girl?"

He didn't hear the door open.

He didn't see atsuko holding frying pan up to his head.

He didn't see smack it into the side of his head

"Interesting…" atsuko muttered

"I wonder if he'll have amnesia…?" she had barely hit him, but he was so weak, anything would have hurt him _

"HAHAHA duckies!" Lelouch muttered while still unconscious

"O.o very interesting…"

"You know what's more interesting?" Edward said from behind her

"No. what?"

"The fact that I found out that you're infinite" atsuko dropped Lelouch

"_**WHAT?!**_"

**-AN: again, I am SO sorry for not updating in forever. I will try to update faster, but finals are now coming up… T^T- please review… even if you hate it…-**


End file.
